


baby only you

by twistedonuts (firefliers)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Breeding Kink, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Top Lee Taeyong, a crack fic, and the ending is so sappy i cringed to myself lmao, clearly i've failed at the attempt :"), mark is a babie uwu, needy babie, taeyong thinks mark is adorable and cute all the times, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliers/pseuds/twistedonuts
Summary: One night, Taeyong impulsively marked Mark—no pun intended.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 343





	baby only you

**Author's Note:**

> another attempt to write smut, this time a little less wild than before i guess :)  
> also, quick reminder: this is so messy and i'm not really satisfied with the outcome but well :) gotta finish what i've started no matter how whack it is

Taeyong is in the middle of a heavy crisis. Seriously. Nothing could ever prepare him for the chaos in the dorm as everything suddenly changes. Everything was fine, before unexpectedly, nothing is fine.

It all started when Mark suddenly presented—fortunately after all their schedules that day are finished. It all came through them so suddenly, and by the time Mark's scent hit their nose, it also felt like a barrage of trains had crashed onto them while a bucket of ice cold water was poured on top of their heads. Like they were in a slow-motioned movie scene, they turned their head only to face a wide-eyed Mark, with wobbling legs and flushed cheeks. For some short seconds that felt like long minutes, they froze. Then abruptly, Mark collapsed, and the room bustled in a panicked haze.

Mark is a late-bloomer.

And he's an omega.

"Ah, _fuck_ ," Taeyong stumbled beside Mark, wanting to touch but halting when Mark looked up and around the room with glassy and unfocused eyes. A small breathless whimper escaped his quivering lips, and Taeyong went faint. His hands hovered, his alpha trying to hold on and not go feral over the sudden influx of sweet watermelon and summery scent, so sweet and addictive he could taste it on his tongue. " _Shit_ ," he cursed, quietly, as he tried to restrain himself and the alpha that growled in want inside him.

"H- hyung, hyungie, help me, _please_." Taeyong let out a controlled exhale, trying with all his might to hold his alpha back as he proceeded to take care of his member, his _pack mate_. Taeyong moved, his palm reached over to gently brush over Mark's face. A sharp whine that torn through the tense atmosphere made him retracted his palm so fast like he was burned, and a series of muffled and hardly-contained growls resounded behind Taeyong's back. But no one has yet to try doing anything rash yet, and Taeyong counted that as a win—since the members were just trying to be as cooperative.

"It hurts, it hurts—" Mark sobbed, curling his body into a small ball with his hands cradled around his stomach, body trembling like a leaf. His pained gasps and moans sounded like a call to the alphas, and Taeyong could feel his head became heavier and his vision blurred on the side, tunneling on Mark's writhing form. Trying a breathing technique to calm his mind didn't help—it only made him want to devour this little omega.

"Doyoung." In the middle of his struggle, he was able to call for Doyoung, one of the few betas in their group. Doyoung, with his motherly instinct and his naturally protective behaviours towards Mark, lurched forward to take Taeyong's previous place, as Taeyong stepped back to clear his mind. Mark's breath hitched, small protesting sobs of Taeyong's name slipped out his delicious-looking lips, and Taeyong was _almost_ gone.

"Markie, quiet down baby," Doyoung shushed, his calm and gentle voice seemed to soothe Mark quite a bit. Mark's eyes searched for Doyoung, hazy and wide and _glimmering_ , painful arousal swirling like a sea strom in his eyes. Taeyong watched him from behind Doyoung, close enough to be visible in Mark's peripheral vision, but far enough for him to resist from pouncing on the powerless omega.

Then Mark's eyes caught him, and a burst of electric spark buzzed through him. He could feel his alpha roared inside his head, and even when it seemed like he had held his stance well, it was only a matter of minutes for him to break and just take Mark right here and there. Mark—sweet, lovely, pretty Mark—snuffle as he reached out his shaking hand, begging for Taeyong to initiate some sort of contact with his huge, teary doe eyes.

"Yongie, Yongie hyung—" his whine is cut off by a long mewl, as a trail of wetness dripped out of him. Taeyong gritted his teeth. They had to get Mark out of the building as fast as they could, before Mark reached the peak of his first heat, and everything would get messy.

"We- we have to get back to the dorm. Quick." He exhaled shakily, head a little bit disoriented from the mixture of Mark's sweet scent and the alphas'—including his—sudden hormone-induced increase of musky scent.

"This building is filled with too many alphas," Johnny agreed, eyes barely straying from Mark's small, shivery body. A pang of jealousy and possessiveness passed through Taeyong's heart, and he could hardly contain his glare.

"But how?" Jungwoo bit his lip, nervous and worried. Taeyong tried to think, but one look towards Mark and his pretty, unguarded face, got every common senses flying out of Taeyong. Fortunately—or not—Doyoung propped Mark up, and that let Mark's gaze to fall to Doyoung. Taeyong let out a heavy breath, trying to think a bit more clearly.

"I have an idea."

In the end, it all worked out—with Jungwoo lifting up Mark, Doyoung and Taeil close to him, and the other members surrounding them in a huddle to cover Mark's scent.

By the time they enter the van, raging boners were tenting pairs of pants, but no sentences were uttered.

  


* * *

  
For all the times they are together—both before and after debut—everyone, including Mark himself, has thought of him as a beta. Never has a thought of Mark being a late-bloomer ever passed through their head, let alone of Mark being an omega. Heck, even before the age of presenting, they have thought Mark would've grown into a very handsome, dominating alpha, with all his charms and unavoidably strong stage presence.

But now that Mark has presented as an omega, they are suddenly reminded of Mark's obsessions on sweets, his need to seek for the others' praises and approvals, his naturally cute habits or acts which he doesn't even know he does, and those sparkly round eyes that hold wonder and curiosity. How every alphas seem to gravitate around him, babying and caring for him, cooing at his adorably awkward stutters, teasing and joking to see his flustered face—

Suddenly everything makes sense, and Taeyong can feel the dread creeping and choking him in a strong grip over his neck.

  


* * *

  
A week has passed, and Mark's heat is reduced to a more bearable stomach cramps, although his usually almost nonexistent scent has gradually gotten stronger, sweeter, more tempting and delicious. He has also become even clingier, either sticking to Taeil's side, circling his arms around Doyoung's neck from behind, or pinching Jungwoo's cheeks out of adoration.

It drives Taeyong crazy—especially now when Mark whines cutely over the beta's lap for some snacks or mumbles shyly to the alphas because he is still yet to get accustomed to their suddenly attractive smells. Especially when he doesn't want to see Taeyong in the eyes anymore, or when he does something he usually does before he presented only for him to freeze and shy away. _Especially_ when he was already in love with Mark Lee before he presented, and even now after he presented— _particularly_ after he presented. Mostly after he knows that Mark flirts back when Taeyong flirts with him, but is still acting innocent in front of the other members.

"Hyung," Mark whines, slim fingers latching and tugging at the edge of Taeyong's sleeve to catch his attention. Taeyong's heart does a weird and probably unhealthy swoop, before it does a total three hundred and sixty degree somersault, then hammering rapidly inside his ribcage. Mark stares at him, reddish splotches from the remains of fever and shiny eyes with pouting lips—and Taeyong is a goner. _God_ , he's a _goner_.

"You didn't hear me, did you?" Mark accuses, a small marring frown on his forehead and pink lips stretched more into a huge pout. Taeyong hold back the constant urge to just ravage those pink, delicious looking lips; instead, he glances at Mark with apologetic smile on his face. Mark huffs—cheeks puffing adorably round- and oh my god Taeyong is _whipped_ whipped—but he repeats what he was asking.

"Can you please help me review my lyrics later tonight? I don't think what I've written is quite satisfying.."

Taeyong's alpha whoops in delight and excitement, all wagging tail and perked-up ears. _Canines_ , Taeyong inwardly grimaces. Outwardly, though, he grins wide and ruffles Mark's messy curls of hair in a fond manner. Mark whines and hisses, hands flying up to swat on Taeyong's hand.

"Sure, pup." And _holy mother of the moon_ , Taeyong doesn't mean to let the pet name slips. But Mark's reaction to the accidental pet name calling is cute, and Taeyong is kind of glad his brain-to-mouth filter is a little bit messed up today. The feverish hue on his face intensifies, only because of possible shyness and surprise. His prettiness increases tenfold all of a sudden, and Taeyong's wolf fucking _howls_ giddily.

"O- okay then! See you later hyung!"

Taeyong could only stare at Mark's retreating back, subconsciously sighing dreamily with the word _whipped_ written all over his face in bold, italic, underlined letters. That's how Yuta finds him, with dopey smile and dazed eyes, staring at Mark's closed door while daydreaming.

"Whipped ass dick," Yuta mutters, "I bet the wolf is just as whipped, if not more."

Taeyong can't really disagree.

  


* * *

  
The thing is, as responsible he is as a leader, there are also times when he's all lost and _time-blind_ —Johnny says Taeyong sometimes has no his sense of time, but as much as Taeyong tries to argue back, Johnny is often right—resulting in rare scoldings or understanding laughs from the staffs. This time, he does it again. The difference? It's Mark.

Taeyong curses— _like a sailor_ , the Johnny in his mind supplies—and barges in right into Mark's room. The first thing Taeyong notices is the sheer quietness of the room. The second thing, is a small lump on Mark's 'working corner', covered in soft and warm baby blue comforter. Notebooks, crumpled papers, pens, and colored markers are scatrered around the lump. Taeyong approaches the supposedly sleeping omega buried inside the comforter, cheeks muscles stretched into a wide enamored grin. He sits himself on the carpeted floor, hands patting the lump softly.

"Markie," he whispers, "baby, don't sleep here."

An annoyed huff is audible from under the comforter, and the lump wriggles to get far away from Taeyong incessant disturbance. Taeyong laughs a bit, now stroking instead of patting, but still trying to wake Mark up.

"Pup, you can get sick if you sleep here," Taeyong scolds lightly, "Don't the floor feel too hard? Come on, let's move to the bed. It's comfier and warmer."

"Nooo," Mark tightens the comforter around him, muffled protests still coherent enough to be distinguished. Taeyong sighs, before he circles his arms around the lump and starts to lift Mark and his comforter up. Mark let out a shriek, hands flailing before latching in a strong grip over Taeyong's neck. His sleepy eyes glare towards the older, but Taeyong only snorts.

Taeyong lays Mark down his bed, but Mark's hands are stubbornly clasped around Taeyong neck still. He tries to pull the hands away, but Mark doesn't let up. Instead, the younger suddenly yanks Taeyong's neck and drags his body to lie next to him. Mark lets out a small contented exhale, soft cheek mushed on Taeyong's sternum.

In no time, the younger is fast asleep, warm breath sweeping over Taeyong's neck and sometimes, accidental press of soft lips on the heated skin of his shoulder blades. Taeyong tries, he swears. He tries to hold on and not bend to his dick's will. However, it's almost impossible; not with the way how the crook of Mark's neck is right in front of him and his pleasant smell attacks Taeyong's olfactory sense, how the milky thighs that frame his body look too delectable not to taste, and how close Mark's right knee is with his growing arousal.

But Taeyong is nothing if not a gentleman, and he values consensual sex more than everything. So even when his boner has grown harder and his horniness is much more difficult to contain, he holds on. Still, nothing stops him from taking a huge whiff of that refreshing watermelon scent, heady and sweet in a way Taeyong could never forget. And surely, taking a small lap on the soft skin doesn't mean anything, right?

Wrong. Taking a small lick is proven to be not enough. So when suddenly Doyoung steps inside his and Mark's shared room, Taeyong is just so _surprised_ he bites Mark's nape hard, harder than _okay_ , but fortunately not to the point of breaking skin.

The reaction is fast, if not spontaneous.

Taeyong wrenches his body away, eyes widened in guilt and horror, while Mark squirms before letting out a small pleasurable mewl. Doyoung's face is stricken in horror and disbelief, eyes owlish, bewildered. Mark squirms some times more before he opens his eyes, a new splash of redness spreading from the apples of his cheeks to the tips of his ears, and scent changing from sweet to downright _sinful_. It doesn't help Taeyong's hard-on, and it doesn't help to cleanse the offended look on Doyoung's face.

"You _bite_ him?! In his sleep?!?" Doyoung at the moment looks terrifying, and Taeyong pales.

"T- the skin is not broken yet! Chill, chill!" He yelps. He might have asked Doyoung to chill, but probably, the one who needs it the most is Taeyong himself. He's so panicked to the point of hyperventilating, but warm palms on his cheeks and sweet summery and watermelon-y scent calm him down so fast it's like it never even happens.

"Yongie," Mark whispers, voice so breathy and honeyed it messes up Taeyong's common sense. Suddenly his hands are gripping tight onto Mark's hips, and his mouth devours the younger's. Low guttural moan rises from the back of his throat, and Mark's answering whine is swallowed by the feverish press of his lips. From the other far side of the room, Doyoung groans in annoyance and incredulity. Sulky grumbles are heard, before the door of the room slammed shut. Taeyong doesn't care—his mind is currently occupied with the addictive flavor of tropical fruits that tastes distinctly _Mark_.

Then Mark lets out a needy wail, and the wolf inside Taeyong rejoices.

"Hyung—" Mark gasps, sharp and wanton, the sound is like a well-arranged percussion of musical instruments in his ears. Taeyong growls, tongue exploring every parts of Mark's cavern, then blunt teeth and sharp canines nipping softly on Mark's swollen lips, tugging and nibbling the reddened plump flesh mercilessly. Mark pants, pink tongue sweeping Taeyong's upper lip, before caught in a tangle with Taeyong's tongue. The older sucks on Mark's tongue, and a faint breathy moan escapes his slack mouth.

Taeyong's hands wander carelessly; skimming over Mark's sensitive chests, stroking his sides, even gripping the tantalizingly plush thighs around his waist. Mark bites back a moan, his body jolts everytime Taeyong's nimble fingers pass over sensitive patches of his skin.

"Mark," Taeyong groans, voice muffled by Mark's shoulder as he smushes his face on the source of Mark's mouthwatering scent. It results in a full-bodied shudder that travels through Mark's spine, before the younger's body melts completely under his touch like a putty. Taeyong hums in satisfaction, wide grin dangerous and wild.

"Hyung, please," Mark whines, high-pitched and oh-so tempting. His trembling hands catch Taeyong's wrists, before his hands are led to the top button of Mark's sleeping pajama shirt. Taeyong bites back a pleased growl, and his hands proceed to _rip_ the buttons out of the way.

Mark makes a strangled noise from the back of his throat, breath hitching and eyes widened in what Taeyong identifies as excitement and heavy arousal.

"Ah," Mark swallows hard, eyes flashing in want and hazy need. His fingers trail over Taeyong's biceps, and he gulps at the contracting muscles. "So strong," he whispers, tone dreamy and dazed, and Taeyong flushes in a sense of achievement. His wolf howls and puffs his chest in pride, too, as they receive a compliment full of admiration from their soon-to-be mate.

Or so Taeyong hopes.

He surges forward, catching Mark's swollen red lips in between his teeth, sucking hard before letting go. His lips wander, down, down, to the pale skin on his neck. He kisses every dots, every small, star-like moles that form a pretty constellation right under his jaw, whispering about how breathtaking the younger looks, all blushing cheeks and shy, droopy eyes with glimmers of galaxy inside the depth of molten chocolate-sweet orbs. He praises the way Mark's skin blooms in reds and purples, like a field of spring flowers have blossomed beautifully under his skin; compliments the way he _sings_ , high whines and trembling whimpers, kitten-like mewls and hiccup-y moans, such a melodious arrangement that sounds like heaven inside Taeyong's head.

And Mark—sweet, innocent Mark, with love too big for his small, tiny body and heart hidden right under his sleeves—accepts, _absorbs_ the sugary words like a sunflower absorbing all the sunlight. He inhales, breathes in the saccharine-like praises wholeheartedly, completely, like he's running out of his breath. His hands grip tighter, his mouth chants Taeyong's name like a prayer—like a devotee asking for guidance and grace to the deity above.

Soon, pants are discarded, every single pieces of fabrics are thrown away, and Taeyong dives in.

"Hyung," a gasping breath, and hands tug a tad bit too harsh on his hair, sending shocks of pain that morph into pleasure as a pair of soft thighs encase his head. " _Hyung_ ," Mark sobs, confused between twisting his body away from Taeyong's mouth _or_ to push closer to the source of the pleasure. Taeyong doesn't stop— _never_ stops, doesn't relent. He pulls, sucks, bites; and his eyes watch Mark's every moves with captivated eyes and predatory glints.

"More," Mark cries. "Please," he gasps, frustration drips like honey in a form of salty tears that make wet tracks along his ruby cheeks. Taeyong ignores the plea, taking everything slow and calculated, extracting and drinking up every small reactions from the writhing body underneath his.

Mark looks the prettiest like this, under his and his wolf's mercy, wet-eyed and rosy-cheeked, glinting like a topaz and colored like a quartz. Taking a glimpse at Mark and his beauty, Taeyong could bust out every words his brain supplies and he would be the most poetic man in the whole world; he could sing all the love songs inside his head as he observes the way Mark shines, and he would probably be the cheesiest and most love-struck singer and lyricist in the world. Yet only Mark is his muse, and no one could ever replace him from his place in Taeyong's heart and mind, seated in the most luxurious throne and bathed in dazzling lights from the gems around his neck.

Mark whimpers out a weak plea, and suddenly Taeyong could never say no.

"Mark," he groans, mouth latched on the perky nubs on Mark's chest, and his hands toys with the supple globes under his spine. Mark arches his back—prettily, beautifully, _gorgeously_. His scent gets stronger, sweet and so, _so_ lovely. Taeyong can't help it; he can't stop his pheromones from spreading out and mingling with Mark's, doesn't even try to hold back or cut down the numbers of attack to the pliant body under him—kisses and bites raising the wanton, sensual sounds from inside the younger's chest.

"Gorgeous, my lovely omega."

" _Alpha_ ," Mark reacts to the call, then wails as Taeyong's sharp canines trace over the tender meat of his nape. He pushes, a waft of watermelon with a hint of summer sun washes over Taeyong like a bucket of refreshing cold water dumped over his head under the unbearable heat of summer. Mark cries, demanding, and Taeyong—weak, love-struck Taeyong—almost gives in. He bites, not quite yet breaking the skin, but it makes Mark lets out a long sultry moan. It wakes the alpha inside him, and Taeyong growls in lust. There's nothing stopping him from pouncing and devouring Mark, as he lets his instinct take over.

  


* * *

  
His instinct leads him here now, with dick probbing and unfurling Mark's swollen rim, dripping with slick and red as the tip of his lean, weeping dick after long minutes of teasing and fingering from Taeyong. His hard dick dips inside the wet heat, opening up the tight muscles and making space in the shape of his hardness inside the twitching walls. Mark keens, loud and high, fingers twisting the rumpled sheet in desperation and desire as Taeyong mounts him raw.

"Please, please," Mark chants, legs pulling Taeyong's hips closer and in return, pushing the hard throbbing dick deeper.

Mark positively _screams_ , and Taeyong could only drive himself further inside, bottoming out completely. The hot walls clench periodically, trying to milk him and his knot. It feels so good, so addictive, and Taeyong's hips move of it's own accord.

Taeyong lurches forward, pelvis slapping the supple flesh of Mark's ass, and Mark's eyes roll back as his knees buckle. The noises that leave Mark's mouth are as sinful as it is erotic, and Taeyong wants to hear more of it. So he shoves and thrusts, plunging his dick and his ever-growing knot in a fast pace, in and out continuously. Mark whines, little moans punched out of his lungs from the intense and aggressive ram of Taeyong's dick.

"Gonna knot you," Taeyong whispers darkly, low gravelly baritone caressing Mark and sending prickles in his skin. "Gonna pump you full with my seed, let you have my babies inside your small tummy," he breathes, voice husky and thick with dominance, and his palm rubs comfortingly on the skin of Mark's stomach. Mark gasps, body coiling up tight and hole clenching down on Taeyong. He whimpers, thrashes around a bit, before a spurt of pearlescent liquid shoots up from the tip of his quivering dick. But before the younger could relish and bask in the afterglow, Taeyong snaps his hips firmly, gathers his smaller body close and intimate.

"Please," Mark sobs, real tears of bliss and overstimulation streaming down his face, walls trying to milk Taeyong dry. "Wan' your cum," he slurs, eyes glassy and so far gone as he directs his hazy gaze towards Taeyong. "Wanna be full, pregnant with alpha's pups. Wan'to show the world how my alpha knocked me up good. Please, alpha, _alpha_."

Taeyong growls, deep and loud, the sound vibrates inside his chest. A static buzz rings inside his ears, and his body is filled with ecstasy as he pops and unloads his knot inside the omega's willing body. Distantly, vaguely, he can hear the Mark's contented breath, even and calm, deep inhale, soft exhale, deep inhale, soft exhale..

"Baby," Taeyong calls, yearns for his mate's words of assurance. He's still stuck, deep and pulsing inside his mate's body, pumping cum and fertile seed into the young omega. Getting no response from the exhausted boy, Taeyong moves to kiss and peck all over Mark's face—sweat-sheened forehead, quivering eyelids, teary corner of his eyes, flushed cheeks, tip of his nose, malleable ears, delectable lips and jaw, _everywhere_ he can reach without jostling either the small omega or his knot too much.

"Pretty omega, open your eyes for me."

The younger grunts as Taeyong accidentally nudge his knot deeper, shuddering in sensitivity. He opens his gleaming eyes—gorgeous as ever, like they ae inhibited by the brightest and warmest stars—and blearily glances up at Taeyong, droopy and so submissive it draws a huff of delight from his wolf. Taeyong croons, giving a fluttery butterfly kiss on Mark's face, showing affection and care at the weak boy. Mark quakes as another shot of cum fills his inside, but then he sighs and giggles as Taeyong distracts him with ticklish pecks and teasing bites.

"Baby, Mark," he beckons, and Mark's eyes slowly look up to him, blinking slow and docile. Taeyong noses on the crook of his neck, inhaling the sweet fresh scent that keeps on becoming better with every inhale he takes. Mark obediently tilts his neck, showing more and allowing Taeyong to do more than just scenting him. Taeyong laps on that one particular place, where the scent smells the most delicious and the skin feels the most sensitive. He pulls back, asking for permission and approval from the omega, before indulging himself to the creamy patch of skin. Enticing scent of fresh summer fruits lures Taeyong in, and when he bites, breaking the skin and amplifying the scent intensity, he feels like he's submerged in the heavenly fragrance.

"My pretty omega," Taeyong praises, licking the canines-shaped wound to dull the pain. "Sweet baby, so good for your alpha, love."

After Taeyong is sure the pain on his mate's neck is subdued enough and his position is comfortable enough, he shifts then embraces Mark from behind, once or twice kissing the top of his spine to comfort the unsettled omega. Taeyong knows how his knot must have become a source of discomfort for his mate, and he tries to alleviate it by delivering kisses and distracting touches.

"Hyung, Yongie hyung," Mark murmurs, twisting his upper body to half-face Taeyong. He steals a delicate kiss on Taeyong's lips, canalizing his deepest emotions and feelings, showering the older with his utmost love just from a short press of his pillowy lips. Taeyong smiles— _as whipped as ever, like how his romantic ass has always been_ , the Johnny inside his brain snickers—and savors the feeling of contentment.

"Love you, hyung," Mark mumbles in the haze of sleepiness, hands bringing Taeyong's arms together to encase the smaller's body in a cozy bear hug. He snuggles to Taeyong's chest, indirectly asking for a cuddle to the older. Taeyong nips at the mating mark, happiness and calmness spreading over his body like a warm blanket. He mutters softly on the skin, smile ever-so-present on his face.

"I love you too, pretty baby."

**Author's Note:**

> yea yea i know the ending is so sappy :/ i cringed when i wrote that, but i ws such in a hurry that i dunno how to end it other than that :)
> 
> tell me how whack this work is on my:  
> [curiouscat🐱](https://curiouscat.me/markbabie)
> 
> also here's my [twt🕊️ acc](https://twitter.com/twistedonuts) just in case y'all wanna see how whipped i am to mark lee


End file.
